


Origins Story:

by ILOVEANIME23



Series: Origins Story: [1]
Category: black ops 2
Genre: Gen, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVEANIME23/pseuds/ILOVEANIME23
Summary: Jack love to play Black Ops 2 on Zombies Origins. But one day he gets pulled into The Black Ops on zombie map Origins. What happen?
This isn't going to end or have love story, Fanfcition love story in it. Or NO Romance in it.





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you like it. I am still working and editing on this story.

Chapter 1 Starts now:  
Jack is having a normal day with his older sister Luna playing Black Ops Origins maps they was on round 100 and they have 13 panerz. They are having a hard time killing all 13 of them they Luna got down cause crawler was inside the wall hitting her. And NOW ALL THE PANERZ ARE After JACK. Hehe I am now safe from the evil zombie of Origins! Then Jack throw down the monkey bombs he got and start shooting all the Panerz with his wind staff he kill 1, now 2 , now 3, now 4, now 5, now 6, now 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 , and now last 13. He is far away from Luna so he went over there to revive her. So he did. He is playing as his favorite character which is Richtofen. And Luna is playing as one of her two favorites which is Takeo. They keep playing then the screen on the TV started glowing. They both shield their eyes from the bright light, The next thing the know they are going into the game. Jack and Luna landed with a thump. When they push their self up Jack was help up by Doctor Richtofen And Jack look up at him with wide eyes. And Takeo and Tank help Luna Up when she look up and saw them her eyes went from normal to hug. with her month looking like a O. HOLY CRAP they are both in their favorite Zombie map Origins! Jack and Luna keep on looking at them. They all heard zombies Jack and Luna went to grab their guns but noticed they did not have them. Richtofen noticed this and handed them the guns which they happy took them.  
"Hey how come we never seen you around before? And what's your name?" Richtofen asked.  
"I am Jack.." Jack said.  
"And I am Luna, Well we are from another universe that got pulled into another universe or in this case a game we love to play." Luna said  
"What do you mean by that?" Richtofen asked.  
"Well we belong to another universe which is our's were we belong. While we were playing we got to around 100 with 13 Panerz. We keep on playing then a TV screen started glowing and we shield our eyes from the bright light. The next thing we know we was pulled into a game. and met you guys." Luna Said.  
"What's A Game?" They asked.  
"Well We tell you later give me that gun fast ZOMBIES COMING!" Jack said. Then they handed them the guns. Jack and Luna killing ever zombie in sight. And Richtofen and all the other are staring at them weirdly. When all the zombies are dead Richtofen and Takeo, Tank, Nikolis staring at them dumb found.  
"How do you know what to do?!" Nikolia yells asked.  
"It is in the game we play!" Luna answer him.  
Then Jack turn on the Generator on and him and Luna running around it and knifing all the blue armor zombies. they see that they have allot of money points now. They went to grab all the items in here which they grab them. And went to one door to see if the box is there which it is so Luna brought the door. And dig up one of her favorite guns so she got it, and Jack is following close behind her and with the rest following them. Luna got to the 2 generator and turn it on when Jack and all the others got there so they are running in circles again until they count down which was fast the purple light went off and showing them that it was done, So jack went down to the box and got on the first try the MG08 gun. so it is Luna's turn and she got one of her favorite guns which is the LMG gun but it is the hammer. Then Richtofen went to the box and got a light machine gun, then Tank got a MG08 gun, Then Takeo got a Ray gun 2.0 ., and Nikolia got a shot gun his favorite. Jack and Luna went up while the others kill zombies, The Robot foot is the right one so Jack and Luna went into the foot and got the wind staff part. Then they went out and fell from the robot foot. They both got up and went down where Richtofen and Takeo and Tank and Nikolia is which they all look at them funny and noticed that they got the wind staff part.  
"Hey jack. Me and you spelt up and got to 3 generator and the other 3 go with Luna." Richtofen said.  
"Are you sure Richtofen?" Tank asked him  
Then Around 4 started.  
Jack and Richtofen running around the Generator 3 until the purple light circle came out. Back at Luna and the Takeo, Tank, Nikolia is doing the same to Generator 4, Luna went running around it same as from everyone else that is with her. The Generator 4 got done with the purple circle light came out. Back to Jack and Richtofen they are running back to the start then on their way to No Men's Land When they got their they heard a sound that would give anyone a heart attack which that sound is for Panzer, Which By that sound went off Jack and Richtofen is already join with the others they ready their guns and got ready for what is about to come. When they all got ready Panzer came running to them Which they all spelt up Jack is with Nikolia now, and Luna with Tank now, Richtofen and Takeo went together. Panzer is after Takeo and Richtofen. They both turn around shot off his mask. He got mad and went running faster at them both with him trying to grab one of them to him they keep on dodging and running from him until Richtofen got caught by his claw that he pull to him but Tank and Luna, Nikolia and Jack came running to them. Jack Shot the arm of Panzer that is holding onto Richtofen. He drop down then got back up and went running to where the others are. And they all started shooting him in the face until he drop down. Panzer drop Nuke down, So Nikolia went and got it and all Zombies went BOOM! Then that was the end of around 4..


	2. Chapter 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2:

Recall:

Panzer is after Takeo and Richtofen. They both turn around shot off his mask. He got mad and went running faster at them both with him trying to grab one of them to him they keep on dodging and running from him until Richtofen got caught by his claw that he pull to him but Tank and Luna, Nikolia and Jack came running to them. Jack Shot the arm of Panzer that is holding onto Richtofen. He drop down then got back up and went running to where the others are. And they all started shooting him in the face until he drop down. Panzer drop Nuke down, So Nikolia went and got it and all Zombies went BOOM! Then that was the end of round 4..

Done with Recall:

Round 5 just got started and They hear a loud thump. Hmm weird. They all went to start and see Jack and Luna sister Xavia. And their cousin. Garrett and Kaden. They all got up and look at us weirdly.  
"OMG WHY ARE WE HERE IN THE FREAKING GAME?!" Xavia yelled asked.  
"..." Luna said nothing.  
"Well we kinda don't know Xavia." Jack said.  
"BUT IS THIS EVEN POSSBILE WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US?! WE WANT OUT!" Garrett said.  
"AND I WANT MY FAT CAKES! Also I am fixing to eat Garrett!" Kaden said. looks at Garrett nawing on his teeth Garrett got the chills and hid behind something.  
"Garrett your fat enough for a whole year!" Kaden yelled  
"We could eat off of you for four years!". Garret Yelled.  
Luna, Xavia and Jack is trying so hard not to giggle. While Takeo, Tank, Nikolai, Richtofen all of them trying not to laugh.  
"OH MY Freaking GOD that is funny!" Luna said while laughing.  
Then Garrett and Kaden and Xavia went running to the Box try to get a gun that is useful. Which they noticed that they don't have no money points. They see two zombie coming. Takeo, Tank, Nikolai, and Richtofen looking at the three and the two zombies coming to them. Luna and Jackson looking at them and trying not to laugh still. Kaden looks pale and look like he is about to pee himself. And Xavia look like she is just pale. And Garrett is pale looking like he is about to also pee on himself. Luna Shoot the zombies until they can get hit once by a knife to kill them.  
"There you go you guys can cut the zombies with a knife and they die easy." Luna Said.  
"ME FIRST!" Xavia screamed. She cut it with her knife and the zombie died.  
And Kaden and Garrett fighting over who will kill the next zombie which they both got almost into its face before it turn into a runner. Which Garrett and Kaden went running screaming almost screaming like little girls. Jackson, Xavia, and Luna is on the ground laughing and rolling around Until They brought the zombie to them which they stop and look up and Jackson knife the zombie once. And now it is the end of the 5 round and they all hear the sound of panzer come on then he came right in front of them. Kaden and Garrett went running one way when both of them fell Garrett on top of Kaden. Garrett started dry humping Kaden. Kaden screaming telling Garrett to stop doing that to him and to go do that to Panzer.. Panzer stop and look at them both terrified, Horrified at them, Then Panzer went running the other way cause of the screen he did not want to been seen. Everyone else saw this and almost start to bust out laughing from it. Panzer came after both Jackson and Luna they both shooting Panzer in the face until his mask fell off and when they both killed him. When they got to their cousin Garrett keep dry humping Kaden his younger brother. Jackson and Luna both laughing so hard that they fell onto the ground matter of seconds. Xavia was already on the ground laughing. And Takeo, Tank, Nikolai, Richtofen trying to keep a straight face from this. But they could not they start cracking up until they start laughing. And when everyone hear the cries of zombies coming they all got ready to shot them all, Luna went to the box and shot the question marks and brought it and then she got the Ray Gun 2.0. And it is Jackson turn to get it. He done the same and He also got the Ray Gun 2.0 Now three people have the Ray Gun 2.0 now. How is that possible? Me and my little brother knows a trick on Origins if you shot the question marks once each. You can get one of The Ray guns or a Machine gun or one of the best guns in the game. Everyone else that don't have a gun looking at us and Tank went to the three and gave them the pistol that we start with. When they see a zombie they start shooting like cause at them. Kaden almost shot his foot When he saw a zombie coming from the ground almost under him. Xavia is almost at the money points that she need to hit box. And Garrett is also the same as Xavia. When they shot the zombies a few times and cut them they died and they now can get the box. Xavia got to the box first and she shot the question marks and brought the box and She got the Ray Gun 1.0. Now it is Garrett's turn and He got the same as Xavia. Now Kaden have enough for the box and He brought the box and then Kaden got the War Machine.. 'Oh Man Kaden got the War Machine...' Jackson thought.  
"THIS GUN IS SO AWESOME!!" Kaden yells.  
Jackson, Luna, Xavia, Garrett, Tank, Takeo, Richtofen, Nikolai all sweat drop at that. 'Is he crazy?' They all thought.  
When zombies came running at Kaden. Kaden Start shooting the war machine crazy.. Making all crawlers..  
"KADEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING CRAWLERS LIKE THAT?" Xavia asked.  
"Because we need them now... So I can T-Bag them." Kaden said.  
Luna and Jackson, Xavia, Garrett, Takeo, Tank, Richtofen, Nikolai all having the What the heck look on their faces. Then all the crawlers zombies die. Kaden Started whining about them dying.

TBC


End file.
